The present invention relates generally to gun accessories and specifically to supports on which guns can be rested while shooting.
In order to increase the accuracy of aiming a gun, the gun can be rested upon a gun stand, often called a shooting stick. Gun stands come in a variety of different styles, such as a tripod, bipod, or monopod. Gun stands can be structurally separate from the gun or they can be attached (e.g., hinged) to the gun in a refracted or stored position to facilitate quick deployment of the gun stand.